


Take on Me

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: Apex Ficlets [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Crypto, Assassination, Gibby is the target, Hero Gibby, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, falling for the target, i meant to post this months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: So what if Makoa was his target, Crypto fell for that smile. The real smile he hasn't seen in a while. He was going to make sure that Makoa was wearing a real smile when he died.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar
Series: Apex Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Take on Me

**Author's Note:**

> One of my mutuals simply said assassin x target au, to which I replied I would love to see a crypto x gibby in that format and here we are.

The way that Makoa laughed in the face of danger was something that he could respect. He was pretty much what Taejoon always thought a hero to be. Smiling even though the odds were stacked against him, relentless and strong headed. Honestly Makoa Gibraltar was the kind of person that could easily change the world. 

But there was always a price to pay when it came to being so amazing. And things like that were what paid Taejoon's bills. It wasn't a pretty job, but life kinda went downhill after Milla went missing. And Taejoon, he called himself Crypto most of the time, didn't have much of a choice. 

It wasn't his job to ask questions. But it still burned in the back of his mind why someone would want to kill a person who dedicated their life to helping others. And Crypto had done his research. That's all Makoa did. After the loss of his boyfriend, at a rather young age, due to a motorcycle accident he spent his days trying to make up for it. Of course, he could never bring his past lover back but it seemed like his guilt-ridden conscience refused to let anyone else around him lose a loved one like that. It made Crypto wonder if he took each and every death he had to face in on himself. Did he blame himself for the people he couldn't save? 

If he did have to take a hero out, he would make sure that Makoa Gibraltar was smiling when he died. He owed it to him. 

But that still begged the question of why a high powered person, such as a CEO to a renowned pharmaceutical company, would want him gone? How could he have possibly made someone, who lived such a different life from his, so angry that they wanted him obliterated?

Once again, it wasn't his job to ask those kinds of questions. All he needed to do was put on a nice suit and later take aim. 

…

It was just an accidental bump. It had to be. Anything more would have been too conspicuous. 

So the first time they 'met' had been in passing. Crypto lightly bumped him, with a quick apology, and left. He had been watching him for days, so he knew where Makoa went, at what times, and how often. 

So bumping into him outside the Paradise Lounge, where Makoa often met an old friend of his, Marvin, was like child's play. It would seem insignificant for a while, but Crypto could use it later. 

The second time was much harder to plan. It was supposed to be the time he killed Gibraltar. All he had to do was stage an accident. And by stage, he meant cause a real one. Then he would wait for Makoa to show up, rescue everyone involved,and give that big grin of his before popping him with a single shot of the longbow that was tightly wrapped up in a hide guitar case, from across the way. Easy? Not really. Setting up the small bomb that blew the engine go the public transport wasn't at all hard. And he planned it to go off in an area that Makoa frequented, which was once again, not a problem. Makoa saving the day had gone off without a hitch. So what had been the problem?

Crypto could see it. Through the scope he had attached to his longbow. Just the smallest hint of sadness and loss when he smiled. Nobody had died, there were some mood injuries, but he hadn't lost anyone. Why was he so sad? 

He hesitated. His finger loosened around the trigger. 

'I want to see inside his mind before he dies.' 

So the plan was altered. 

…

Technology was something Crypto understood. It wasn't that he didn't understand people. But with his computer or his drone, there was a right or wrong answer. 

But he managed.

"Taejoon?" He heard his name being called. 

His mind had gone blank for a moment. But there was a click of 'oh yeah I scored a date with Makoa because of a dating profile I had my buddy set up for me'. Actually buddy was a strong word, but in the moment that didn't matter. 

His eyes darted back to the face in front of him. Makoa was smiling. He was always smiling, and like usual it had a hint of sadness to it. His long hair was pulled back into a sloppy man-bun. 

"Sorry," He muttered. "I was just thinking about the arrival I saw the other day?"

"That silly thing?" Makoa laughed. "Don't worry my brotha. It happens all the time."

"You save people all the time." It wasn't a question. Makoa might not have known but, he watched him save so many. 

"You do what you can. Save as many as you can."

It was a heavy topic for a first date. But probably one he was used to. Everyone wanted a chance to date a hero. 

  
  


Crypto scoffed as he sipped his water. He would have to give this Makoa Gibraltar more time. Watching his every move, both with his own two eyes and through the scope of his snipper, waiting for the right moment. 

After all, if he had to kill a hero, he wanted Makoa to be wearing a real smile. Not one filled with sadness. 


End file.
